russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Karylle Padilla
Biography Karylle was born on March 22, 1981.in [[Manila]] to [[Zsazsa Padilla]], a singer-actress and Dr. Modesto Tatlonghari. Her parents separated when she was only six years old. She has one half-sister Zia Quizon from her mother's relationship to actor and comedian Dolphy a.k.a. [[Rodolfo Vera Quizon]]. She completed her elementary and secondary education, notably in [[Operation Brotherhood Montessori Center|O.B. Montessori Center – Greenhills]] during grade school (where she was class valedictorian), and Poveda where she finished high school with a Service Medal for extra-curricular and volunteer works. She began taking formal ballet lessons at the age of three and continued until she was fifteen. While she was preparing for her debut album, Karylle had started rehearsals for her first stage musical ''Little Mermaid'' where she played Princess Sapphire. In college, Karylle took up B.S. Management major in Communications Technology Management at the [[Ateneo de Manila University]], where she made to the Dean’s list and graduated in year 2002. Karylle is also an entrepreneur. She is part owner of the family KTV and resto-bar CenterStage at Tomas Morato in Quezon City, Jupiter in Makati City and Mall of Asia (MOA) in Pasay City and Mey Lin Restaurant.[[News presenter|news anchor]], [[Talk radio|radio commentator]], [[podcast]]er, [[Audioblog|audio blogger]] and [[Voice acting|voice-over artist]] working for [[TV5 (Philippines)|TV5]].She is the head of News5 Everywhere, the online news video and audio portal of TV5. He currently anchors [[Aksyon-Sa-Umaga]] and ''Punto Asintado Radio Show'' on [[DWFM|Radyo5 92.3-News-FM]] and [[AksyonTV]], sister stations of TV5.She is also a voice-over talent of [[News5]],AksyonTV,and Radyo5 92.3 News FM.and one of news anchor of [[Aksyon-Sa-Umaga]] alongside [[Grace Lee]].[[Carlo Marasigan]].[[Joe Marasigan]].and one of news anchor of [[Aksyon-Sa-Tanghali]] alongside [[Cherie Mercado]].[[Raffy Tulfo]].[[Joe Marasigan]].and one of news anchor of [[Aksyon-Primetime]] alongside [[Luchi Cruz-Valdez]].[[Carlo Marasigan]].[[Joe Marasigan]].and one of news anchor of [[Aksyon-Tonite]] alongside [[Cheryl Cosim]].[[Ed Lingao]].[[Joe Marasigan]].and one of news-anchor of [[Aksyon-Weekend]] alongside [[Carlo Marasigan]].[[Joe Marasigan]].[[Jasmine Curtis]].and one of news anchor of [[Aksyon-JournalisMO]] alongside [[Carlo Marasigan]].[[Joe Marasigan]].[[Jasmine Curtis]].In-2012-present,Padilla became the host of [[Crime-Klasik]],a late-night-public-affairs program,replacing [[Martin Andanar]].[[Kaylle Padilla]].is currently a Media Executive and News Anchorman of TV5. She-hosts the following TV5 news programs; Punto Asintado (Radyo5 & AksyonTV) and Aksyon sa Umaga (TV5 Morning Show) and Crime Klasik on AksyonTV. He is also the official voice over of all News5 platforms.Karylle's TV5 management role focuses on developing and championing pioneering projects.Among the projects he developed and currently heads are 1. News5-Everywhere, the first Filipino Online News TV and Radio Everywhere in the Philippines 2. News5 Kontrabando Online Tabloid and 3. News5.com.ph Online Newspaper. Music Karylle can sing pop, rock, inspirational and Broadway songs in a way that sounds natural and convincing. World class talent. She's indeed a versatile singer who keeps on evolving and giving her very best. Her vocal acrobatics are amazing. Her range is wide, her music genre is vast. Her songs are quality. She never ceases to surprise us with what more she can offer. From a very timid girl, she's grown to be a total and fierce performer now. She's an inspiration and definitely a role model to the youth.She entered the music scene with her first album ''Time to Shine'' from Universal Records with the dance single "Can't Live Without You" and winning awards from different award giving bodies.Her second album, showcased her songwriting skill which was released on 2005 entitled ''You Make Me Sing''. She wrote the songs “Coz, I Love You” and “Hiling”.Also included in the album is the theme song, "Mahiwagang Puso", for her hit fantaserye ''Encantadia'', in which she starred as Sang'gre Alena.Three years later, she released her third album ''Time for Letting Go'' under a new recording company Polyeast Records. With this album, Karylle's gifts as a distinctive powerhouse vocalist is showcased in the single, "I'll Never get Over You Getting Over Me". It is a collection of songs that give the definition of moving on and at the same time divides grief in five different stages. The album also features duet with her mom Zsa Zsa Padilla – "I Live for Your Love" and three of Karylle’s original compositions, “Minamahal Kita”, "Hulog ng Langit” and the soulful piano-driven “Wala Na Bang Lahat”.Her 4th album 'Roadtrip' was released in 2011, in which she ventured out of her comfort zone and produced the album by herself.She wrote eleven tracks in this album which “narrates her personal journey”. She had worked on this album for the past four years and according to one of her interviews this album represents who she is, as- the artist, singer, songwriter.Aside from her albums Karylle also did theme songs for the movies that she starred in. She, together with Jerome John Hughes did "Pagbigyan ang Puso", for ''Mano Po 3'' and a cover of "Sana'y Maghintay ang Walang Hanggan" for the movie ''Moments of Love''.Another album of Karylle, her 5th which is simply entitled ''K'' was launched in November 2013. This one features her dabbling into different genres. She shows her fun side in the catchy pop tune and carrier single Kiss You, goes edgy in the modern upbeat tune Bad Boys turns sentimental in the ballad Kapiling Kita, and pays tribute to her musical roots in In My Own Little Corner (from Rodgers and Hammerstein’s Cinderella), among others. The album also includes Karylle’s 2013 Philpop entry Sa’yo Na Lang Ako. In 2015, Universal Records released ''Karylle Songbook'' containing her first two albums in one CD.Her latest and sixth album entitled ''A Different Playground'' was launched in February 2016. She said that this album is a reflection on her married life. A Different Playground captures Karylle playful side as an artist.On-July,21,2014-present.[[Anne Curtis]] and [[Jasmine Curtis]].Padilla-became-news-anchor.She-anchor-the-morning-edition of [[Aksyon-Sa-Umaga]].[[Carlo Marasigan]].[[Joe Marasigan]].[[Anne Curtis]].Padilla-became-news-anchor.She-anchor-the-noontime-edition of [[Aksyon-Sa-Tanghali]],[[Raffy Tulfo]].[[Cherie Mercado]].[[Anne Curtis]].[[Joe Marasigan]].This was his first time as a newscaster for [[News5]].during Noontime-edition.Curtis-became-news-anchor.She-anchor-the-primetime-edition [[Aksyon-Primetime]].[[Luchi Cruz-Valdez]].[[Carlo Marasigan]].[[Joe Marasigan]].She-anchor-the-evening-edition of [[Aksyon-Tonite]].[[Cheryl Cosim]].[[Ed Lingao]].[[Joe Marasigan]].[[Anne Curtis]].She-anchor-the-evennig-edition of [[Aksyon-JournalisMO]].[[Carlo Marasigan]].[[Joe Marasigan]].[[Jasmine Curtis]].[[Anne Curtis]].This was his first time as a newscaster for [[News5]].Curtis-became-news-anchor-She-anchors the-primetime-edition.[[Aksyon-Weekend]].[[Anne Curtis]].[[Jasmine Curtis]].[[Carlo Marasigan]].[[Joe Marasigan]].This was his first time as a newscaster for [[News5]]. Discography Soundtracks Featured Songs Acting career Karylle's first appearance on a movie was for a cameo role in Imus Productions' Metro Manila Filmfest entry in 2002 ''Ang Agimat'' as Maria Makiling.She also did three movies under Regal Entertainment. ''Mano Po 2: My Home'' and ''Mano Po 3: My Love'' where she.played a Chinese. Her Mano Po films gave her a chance to work with the biggest and best actorlos in show business.''Bahay ni Lola 2'', a horror film, was her first lead role in a movie. Karylle scored another significant career feat in GMA films' box office hit ''[[Moments of Love]]'', which was also a finalist in the New York Film Festival. She also did indie films such as ''Ligaw Liham'' and ''Litsonero''. Aside from playing the lead character in "Ligaw Liham", she was also one of the producers of the said film. In the filmfest movie, “Dalaw,” Karylle turns in a reputable performance in which she had to submit to a rigid audition to get the role.After releasing her first album, Karylle became a co-host and performer in GMA-7's now defunct program ''[[SOP (Philippine TV series)|SOP]]''. She also ventured into TV acting. Her first acting stint was in GMA 7's primetime television drama ''[[Twin Hearts]]'' as Iris. Her character would appear only for a week but then the production asked her to come back on the show to play another character Jade who looks exactly like Iris due to the chemistry that they have seen between her and actor Dingdong Dantes It was followed by ''Love to Love Season 4'' where she played the role of an Ilonga from Guimaras thus requiring her to speak with an Ilongo accent earning her a best actress nomination from Enpress Awards.Karylle was one of the hosts of GMA7's ''Pinoy Idol''' along with Rhian Ramos and Richard Gutierrez in 2008. But during the last quarter of that year, she made the big changes regarding her career. She changed her management from Genesis to STAGES, her recording company from Universal Records to Polyeast EMI, from her home grown station, GMA to its rival station ABS-CBN. Also it came as a surprise to everyone when she became an endorser of Bench Body, with her billboards seen all over the metro for the ad "Single is Sexy!" indicating that she is also changing her image. Controversies over her break-up with former co-star and boyfriend [[Dingdong Dantes]] are speculated to be what had driven her to make the move. Her last stint in [[GMA Network|GMA]] is her appearance in the [[Manny Pacquiao]]-[[Oscar de la Hoya]] boxing match in Las Vegas, Nevada, singing the Philippine national anthem, held last December 6, 2008 in Las Vegas USA. After the event, she signed a contract with ABS-CBN and officially became a Kapamilya. The program ASAP '08 gave her a grand welcome on December 14, 2008. After joining the ABS-CBN family her star shone even brighter. In [[Tim Yap]]'s column in The ''Philippine Star'' she was included in one of the 29 people to watch out for in 2009. She eventually guested in the Season 2 of top rating show ''[[I Love Betty La Fea]]'' as Olivia. ABS-CBN has given her a show ''[[Nasaan Ka Maruja?]]'' After her successful stint in the Saturday series, Karylle took on a challenging role as Denise Alferos in the 2010 International Emmy nominee for Telenovela category, ''[[Dahil May Isang Ikaw]]''.After being busy in the concert scene for a while, she returned on the small screen as she was introduced as the new character in the daily afternoon drama ''[[Magkano Ang Iyong Dangal?]]''. After months of absence in the local scene due to her international Asian TV series ''[[The Kitchen Musical]]'' which was aired in 19 territories via AXN. Her role as Maddie in the series, earned her a nomination for Best Actress for in the 52nd Monte Carlo TV Festival. The singer-actress is back. Karylle continues to host ''[[Showtime (Philippines)|Showtime]]'' but due to her schedule she now only appears semi regularly on ASAP. She also said that there are offers for her to do local TV series but due to her schedule she decided to turn them down. As for her international career, she landed another role in the Singaporean action-drama series "Point of Entry". In 2013, she landed the role of Cinderella in Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella along with [[Christian Bautista]] as Prince Christopher. Cinderella is a musical play at the Resorts World Manila. It staged sixty shows from October 2013 until December 2013. Filmography Television Weekday-Newscast Weekend-Newscast